Waiting
by cartuneslover17
Summary: A little oneshot that takes place after the Season 1 finale episode "Summertime Blues": the day after Blythe left for fashion camp and how the pets are coping her absence.


_**Still awaiting Season 2, it's amazing that I haven't seen one single fanfic that revolves around the last episode of Season 1, so I decided to take the chance. :D**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
_**_

3 months.

Russell sadly gazed up at the clock that indicated that the day had, indeed, started.

The first day without their dear friend Blythe Baxter.

He felt the presence of six others behind him, all following his example as now seven pairs of eyes gazed up at the clock in despair. That clock was mocking them, its tiny hands remaining ever so still that a mere minute felt like an entire hour. And when the rotating arrow continued its pace around the circular device, it was yet another toss of salt to the wounds, cruelly reminding them what they would endure the entire summer.

No Blythe...

The glass door of the day-camp eased open and all eyes turned, assuming it was Mrs. Twombly. But, just as devastating as the malicious clock, it was the _replacement_.

Madison. The girl who had replaced Blythe for the whole summer.

Russell felt a lump in his throat as his green eyes silently gazed at the girl who idly stared around their quarters, appearing as if she wasn't sure what exactly she was suppose to be doing.

"You'd think Mrs. Twombly would have chosen someone more...qualified," Pepper scoffed, tail flat to the ground as if not feeling quite trusting with this new girls' presence.

Russell couldn't argue. It was a mutual agreement among all of them. This Madison girl was simply plucked off the streets during Mrs. Twombly's desperate attempt to assure Blythe that she could handle fine without her for the whole summer. As harsh as it sounded, hiring her was like hiring the Biskit twins: she had no idea what she was doing nor had any sense as to what exactly she was suppose to do. She didn't even know which was Blythe until Mrs. Twombly made it clear it was the other brunette who was her age.

Madison nervously gazed around the camp, feeling slightly uncomfortably. Her nose twitched at an aroma she wasn't exactly common to, and her hands clasped tighter against her silky blue skirt, almost fearing it would get dirty simply standing in the presence of pets.

Immediately, she reached into her tiny purse and pulled out a surgical mask, tying it around the lower region of her face. Still uncertain, as she was feeling quite intimidated by seven pairs of eyes staring at her unexpectedly, she turned her back toward the other section of the shop.

"Uh, what am I suppose to do again?" She called out.

The pets heard a faint groan. "You're suppose to feed them!" Mrs. Twombly hollered.

"Right..." Madison's voice trailed, still unsure. Her eyes continued gazing at every corner of the camp. "How do you feed animals, again?"

Russell smacked the heel of his paw against his forehead. Looks like she had forgotten all about the lecture both Blythe and Mrs. Twombly had informed her before their friend had left.

"Okay, that's it," Vinnie droned, arms dropped down in defeat, "we'll starve."

"I hate to be a bigger mood killer," Sunil stated unwillingly. "But this Madison girl couldn't even pick dried out toppings off the serving tables in a yogurt shop!"

"Whoa, Sunil..." Pepper gazed at him in surprise. "I didn't know you were quite the comedian."

"I am not trying to be funny," the mongoose huffed, folding his arms as a sour look draped over his face. "I am being honest. And being honest, I will honestly say that she comes nowhere close to-"

"Don't say it!" Russell shouted, turning toward him with a threatening glare.

The other pets stood back in surprise by the little hedgehog's outburst. Russell just slouched a bit, paws balled into tiny fists as his teeth gnashed together.

This new change in attitude was immediately noticed by Madison, and despite her lack of sense or qualifications, the short-haired brunette decided to step back as well, afraid the little hedgehog had more germs than any of the other pets.

"I, uh..." She backed away toward the door. "I think I'll take my break now."

None of the pets took notice of her immediately rushing out the door, everyone simply staring at Russell appearing completely out of character.

Zoe Trent was the first to speak. "Russell," she spoke softly, "darling, please calm down."

"Yeah, Russell," Pepper agreed, "look, out of all of us, we know you are the most upset with Blythe-"

"Can we please go one minute without talking about her?" Russell cut in sharply, his green eyes blazing furiously.

But none of the pets would budge. Each of them stood his and her ground as they silently gazed at the shattered hedgehog.

Who could blame him for beginning to have mood swings? Yesterday had been quite a blow to him, one minute they were all enjoying their last moments with Blythe with Russell having organized a little show to remind Blythe how much she meant to them and how much they would miss her, the next she was gone, her final words wishing them a great summer.

A great summer, his quills...

As soon as Blythe's car had disappeared at the edge of the neighborhood, the magic had immediately died. Every smile that held in her presence immediately vanished, and each pet could only mope or silently cry.

But Russell, he had tried to be optimistic. Assure everyone that the summer wasn't such a long time, that Blythe would be back before they knew it.

Of course, he had been the most affected by Blythe's departure out of any of them, and he was mostly trying to convince himself of such a regard.

Out of all the pets, it was him who Blythe would miss the most of all. And vice versa.

Hours before their owners arrived, the pet shop reeked of depression. For Mrs. Twombly, it was simply stressful as she tried to lecture Madison and constantly remind about what exactly she was suppose to do in a pet shop. She could provide her a course on the matter and the kid still wouldn't get it.

And she never would, Russell knew. Because she could never, _ever_ measure up to the perfection that was...

"Blythe..." Russell murmured aloud, his fists slowly dropping to his sides as his mind became clouded with their human friend once more.

If Blythe were here right now, she would hold him close, whispering him sweet words of comfort. She would tell him that she would be back, and that he should enjoy the summer despite her absence.

She would tell him that she loved him. All of them.

They weren't just her friends. They were her family, especially Mrs. Twombly.

His thoughts reached that breaking point where he knew he couldn't hide the fact that missing Blythe had become worse than ever, and he fell to his knees, and, much like Penny Ling when Pepper had thrown insult comedy right at her face that one time, Russell's tears poured down his face(though it came nowhere near to an ocean).

The other pets were quite stunned by his breakdown, and it was Minka who was first to immediately rush to his side.

"Oh, it's okay, Russell!" She assured him, wrapping her monkey paws around his tiny frame while keeping cautious of his quills.

"It's okay to cry, man!" Vinnie added as he and the other points joined in offering comfort and support.

"You know..." Sunil's nose twitched as his amber eyes grew, beginning to fill to the brim with unwanted liquid. "Now that you say that, Vinnie...and seeing as Russell's tears are a major blow..."

The mongoose sniffed loudly. And then he couldn't take it anymore before finally releasing an ear-splitting howl which was soon joined by constant sobbing, tears flying everywhere as Sunil let out what he had been holding in since morning.

That made no difference for Russell, and the hedgehog and mongoose moments later found themselves clinging to each other in a desperate embrace, tears combined as it soaked the floor beneath them.

Two pets were crying now, and the other five could only watch, unsure of what to do.

Until a tear began sliding down the side of Zoe's cheek, her bottom lip quivering.

"Oh, I can't hold it either!" She wailed, before she began crying as well.

Puppy-like whimpers followed by spontaneous hiccuping pursued her sobs as she joined the other two, her paws clinging to Sunil's shoulders as she pressed herself to his back, tears mixed with theirs.

"It's just so horrible without our dear Blythe!" She cried, gasping a bit before continuing her sobs.

And the drama commenced as Pepper was the next to join in the little circle, her rose-colored eyes spilling out as she clung to Russell's arm, wailing and blubbering, followed by Minka.

The last one, ironically, was Penny Ling to join the circle as Vinnie was the first to sob next, after having finished sucking his thumb and the lizard wrapped his lanky arms around Sunil's lower torso, joining the cries in unison.

For Penny Ling, her large, innocent eyes just filled with tears, and she coughed and whimpered before finally joining them, her paws pressed against Minka's back and she sobbed harder.

It felt like hours had passed as the pets stood in their positions, holding one another and spilling their tears on the floor that it would take more than a mop to wipe it all up.

The moment Mr. Baxter's car had disappeared amidst the street and they rarely saw Blythe's beautiful hair, the pets had kept each other intact, insisting even themselves that what's been said and done has finally passed and they had to remain strong and keep it up for the whole summer.

It had been difficult to keep up to routine immediately after Blythe's departure and they had been stuck with Madison(who was probably outside texting right now and even forgetting she had a job), even snack time had lost its enthusiasm as Mrs. Twombly sadly just placed the tray in front of them, trying to hide the tears behind her dainty glasses before she returned back to her post behind the cashier.

Blythe Baxter was the sole purpose of happiness to each of them...and when she left, so did their will of excitement and adventure.

They loved her, and meaning so they had to let her go, even if it was only temporary.

What would Blythe think if she had seen them now?

"We can't keep acting like this," Penny sniffed, "especially for the whole summer."

Russell finally opened his eyes and gazed at the circle of embrace they had formed. "Y-you're right..." He swallowed hard.

Each slowly released his or herself from the other, the tears having subsided but the depression still hung in the air.

As insane as it appeared, especially at a moment such as this, Russell actually managed a smile, the first one he had all day.

"Well..." He chuckled dryly. "At least we let it out..especially me."

"I am still very upset," Sunil commented. But he tweaked a grin. "But at least I have no more tears to hold back."

"We got to cry sometime..." Pepper admitted quietly. "And honestly, I have a feeling we'll be doing that very soon.

"I'd give it less than an hour," Vinnie said, his tone containing both sarcasm and a level of sincerity.

"But still," Zoe tried to sound positive, seeing as Russell was unable to provide so at the moment, "while we won't be able to see Blythe for the whole summer, imagine the time we will have when she comes back."

Those words drifted among the pets, and each took them in like a powerful lecture.

"Y-yeah..." Minka was the first to speak. The next moment her blue eyes widened, and the silliest of grins plastered her face. "Just think of what she'll say when she sees all the paintings I make over the summer!"

Her change of mood seemed to have spread as each pet came to a thought of realization. Pepper was fist to take the thought into consideration.

"And...and think of the new knock-knock jokes I'll have ready for her!" She exclaimed, her rose-colored eyes overcome with relief as she managed a smile. "She'll be laughing so hard on the floor, _ROFL_ will be her new nickname!"

Sunil drank in the sudden enthusiasm, its effects taking over each formerly-saddened animal, and his amber eyes grew.

"Maybe I'll be able to master a sawing trick!" He finally beamed. "She'll be so amazed!"

Vinnie felt just as elated as he bounced on his tiny toes. "Oh, man! I'll so totally get some new dance moves ready by the end of the summer, and then it'll be two to tango!" And he struck a pose, beaming. "Except we won't actually do the tango..." He added under his breath.

"And I'll welcome her back with some new ribbon moves as well!" Penny Ling chirped, sidling right next to him, twirling a ribbon in her delicate paws.

Zoe's blue eyes sparkled, and her smile spread so wide it could take up the space of the entire day-camp.

"Oh, how I will blow Blythe away..." She murmured dreamily. "...when I show her even _more_ of my singing!"

And out of nowhere, she took out a microphone and tuned from a slight hum until it reached a high falsetto note escaping from her large muzzle. It was loud enough to break every window in the neighborhood as the pets watched her, but none of them dare said anything, knowing her recently changed mood was for the best.

Russell could only smile, watching the life return to each and every one of his friends.

It was only the first day, though...There still will be tears, and sooner or later each one would need a shoulder to cry on or a tail to blow a nose in, wishing the fall would arrive sooner.

They would still talk about Blythe and how much they missed her. Russell knew he would.

But still, they would pull through, emotionally and painfully. Blythe's father, Mrs. Twombly, and even three of Blythe's best human friends were dealing with it peacefully, though it took Mrs. Twombly much more.

Russell just hoped they would pull through the whole summer with Madison...

The hedgehog's ears twitched up in realization before he turned his gaze toward the glass panes of the day-camp, eyeing at the other side of the shop and trying to spot where that dim-witted brunette with braces had wandered to.

The pets followed his gaze and they all found her deep in conversation with her phone, hardly paying any mind to her surroundings or Mrs. Twombly's disapproving expression from across the register.

"Oh, well..." Vinnie sighed in defeat. "I'll just feed myself until Blythe comes back."

The bell of the shop's front door rang and faces pressed against the window pane to see who it was. Maybe it was a new day-camper they could play with and, hopefully, keep themselves busy with no regard to missing Blythe for just the rest of the day.

However, as soon as they caught sight of who it was, jaws nearly hit the floor.

"Like, why are we here again, Whittany?" A white-haired girl asked her twin before folding her arms as she glanced around the interior of the shop.

"Like, I don't know," her raven-haired duplicate responded with the same droned voice as she followed her gesture, "I thought you wanted to come here, Brittany."

"Like, that's so weird..." Whittany scoffed.

Russell felt his quills stand up on end as his nose roughly pressed against the glass, his green eyes widening in disbelief.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Pepper exclaimed aloud, her rose-colored eyes narrowing as she and the pets watched their human friend's enemies walk around their shop.

The atmosphere suddenly felt different and eyes turned toward Sunil in unison, each feeling something adrift from the mongoose.

Sunil clenched his tiny paws, his mouth tweaked in a disapproving frown, his amber eyes filled with hostility as he glared at the Biskit twins like cobras walking on his territory.

Littlest Pet Shop was their territory, and for Blythe's enemies, especially when they were the daughter's of Mrs. Twombly's competitor, to just walk in like they owned the place was no positive result in the mongoose's usually calm, timid nature.

"I swear, if they dare say anything bad about Blythe being gone..." He growled through clenched teeth.

The pets could recall that time during the Biskits' 'quarter birthday' and their mission to save Blythe's necklace, Sunil had been the angriest out of all of them when the twins spoke harshly about Blythe's retrieved necklace, calling it a piece of junk when it held so much more value than anything their money could buy.

It was given to Blythe by her loving father.

And Sunil, being the loving mongoose who wanted to be in shining armor for Blythe at that very moment, felt the anger exceed so high that he just walked over to them and _kicked_ Whittany right in the shin.

From a human's perspective, that would seem like a mere pinch, but with a mongoose whose fury not even fire could set such ablaze, it was painful. And Whittany had felt it, terrifying her that a 'rat' would do more harm to her and her sister.

While being called a 'rat' was one of the most offensive names Sunil could receive, the need to just physically attack them like enemy cobras was top of his mind. For Blythe's sake...

But sweet, loving Blythe stood up for him, and her necklace. That both meant more to her than anything the twins could ever hope to understand...and they didn't to this day, of course.

And they _never_ would, those two spoiled, rotten joy-killers walking around the pet shop like they were high and glorious, their overly-used mascara and lip gloss completely contrasting with the bubbly and peaceful colors of the store.

A low growl emerged from the mongoose's throat as he glared menacingly at the twins, sending a wave of discomfort among the other pets.

"Whoa, take it easy, Sunil..." Pepper gulped, eyeing him cautiously. "Blythe's not here for them to torment-"

"Even miles away, they can still bring her misery," Sunil snapped. "That has just begun as soon as they had entered our shop."

Before any of the pets could do anything, Sunil stormed through the tiny flap of the day-camp's front door to the other interior of the shop, intending to make his way over to the Biskit twins and strike more terror into them than that birthday incident in the past.

Luckily, Russell the first to hold him back by the tail, but still, the little hedgehog struggled as his tiny feet scraped against the carpet as he was unable to jerk Sunil back. Even as the other pets joined him and it became a six-against-one tug-of-war, Sunil's fury provided him the strength of ten mongooses, his determination succeeding him as he neared the unsuspecting twins.

However, he immediately remained out of sight when Mrs. Twombly came to the girls' side.

"Oh, hello..." The elderly woman greeted awkwardly, adjusting her glasses. "You're the daughters of Fischer Biskit..." She did her best to not sound venomous when that name emerged from her mouth.

"Like, yeah," Brittany scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"We, like, met each other at one of daddy's boring parties," Whittany added.

Mrs. Twombly slightly chewed her lip for a few moments, not sure what to do in the presence of her competitor's kin. If Blythe were here, it would be no problem...

"So how may I help you?" She asked politely.

The twins remained silent before idly gazing around the shop.

"Like, where's Blythe Baxter?" Brittany asked, sounding annoyed.

"She, like, out doing an errand or something?" Her twin added.

That comment stung a little as the old woman tried to keep herself together.

"Oh, I'm sorry, girls," she choked a bit, "but Blythe's gone to fashion camp for the summer."

The twins remained expressionless, arms folded and shoulders slouched.

"So she was, like, right about leaving," Brittany told her twin.

"Like, yeah," Whittany nodded. "The whole summer. That's, like, forever, right?"

"It, like, should be," the other snorted.

Hearing such, Mrs. Twombly felt her heart crumble, the same feelings of yesterday's farewell re-surfacing and she prayed the girls were unable to detect signs of tears through her glasses.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Twombly sniffled as she backed away from them, "I, uh, I'll be right back..."

And she immediately raced toward the back room, hands to her face and trying to suppress her sobs. The twins just watched in confusion.

"That was, like, weird," Brittany commented.

"Like, totally," her twin agreed.

Sunil, having witnessed everything from behind a display of pet toys, glowered and clenched his teeth, feeling the anger rise even further. He knew the Biskits were going to talk trash about Blythe even when she was away, and he knew they would stir up trouble anyway.

"I'll skin them alive!" Sunil shrieked angrily as he attempted to rush at them.

However, Vinnie skidded right in front of him, making him halt.

"Whoa, dude, hang on there!" The lizard cried. "Don't want to cause a scene!"

"That's actually what I intend to do!" Sunil barked.

It was Russell's turn to calm him down. Earlier the hedgehog had gone through the stress and anger of Blythe's absence, now it was his turn to assure Sunil's, including his grudge against the Biskits.

"Sunil, look," he began, "I know the Biskits are the worse people Blythe's ever met-"

"The worse _any_ human being has ever met!" Sunil spat.

Russell winced. "But maybe instead of ripping their heads off, you could maybe-"

"So, like, Blythe really is gone, huh?"

All the pets looked up and gazed at the twins once more. Something about them appeared...different.

Arms still folded, shoulders slouched...yet their expressions...they looked almost...saddened.

Almost.

There was still the hostility in those mascara eyes, but the pets could have sworn they saw something that completely contrasted.

The unsuspecting twins turned away from each other, idly just passing the time in the middle of the shop. Why they were doing such when they could be out enjoying their summer vacation with shopping and yogurt, they were not sure.

"We, like, already knew that," Brittany finally answered her sister.

"Yeah, I, like, know..." Her sister responded quietly.

A few moments had passed as the twins just stood beside each other, unsure what else to say. Finally, Whittany broke the silence.

"It's so boring when we have nobody to, like, be harsh to," she spoke.

"Like, yeah," her sister agreed.

Another few seconds of silence, the sisters finally decided to leave the shop. They quietly exited the front door, back to their limo before speeding off.

Gazing through the windows to witness the last of black smoke emerging from the limo's tailpipes, the pets stood quite stunned.

Sunil, having released himself from his violent temper, dropped his paws to his sides, cocking his head in question of what had just occurred moments before.

"I did not expect that..." He said aloud.

"So maybe those Biskit twins are beyond despicable," Zoe commented, tapping her chin with a paw curiously, "but as crazy as it sounds, it almost seemed like they-"

"Miss Blythe?" Penny Ling finished.

"Okay, I will admit they're still pretty harsh and the scariest humans I've ever seen," Vinnie said, "but there is no denying that they miss our girl as much as we do."

"What are the chances of seeing that happen?" Pepper couldn't help but laugh.

Sunil, still perplexed, simply sighed before lowering his head sadly.

"Yes..." He murmured. "Everyone, and I do mean everyone, surely misses Blythe..."

Russell felt that pang of misery strike him once more as it had earlier, and soon the depressing atmosphere returned, each pet resorting to sad expressions and feelings of hope and any closure to happiness dispersing in that one moment.

They all missed Blythe...even those bratty Biskit twins.

A sniff emerged from the group and eyes fell on Vinnie, whose violet eyes filled to the brim with tears as he clutched his tail like a toddler clinging to a blanket. Penny stood by his side, patting his back with little effect to comfort him.

Russell turned away from the saddened group. He didn't want the others to see his tears again.

Just as he predicted. There would be those moments each day when they felt the need to cry because of their friend's absence, and amazing how they went through more than three in just one day, the day after Blythe left. There was just so much to dread for the rest of the summer, even their plans of enhancing their skills just in time for Blythe's return couldn't fathom any positivity...

"Oh, Blythe..." Russell sighed miserably. "What I would give for us to just hear you again..."

The pets nearly jumped when the phone on the counter rang. At that moment, Mrs. Twombly finally emerged from the back room, her eyes containing signs of puffiness from crying.

"Oh, hello, sweeties," she greeted, nearly choking, as she spotted the pets beside the counter. "Don't mind me, I was just...washing my face."

"Yeah, with her tears," Pepper remarked.

They watched as the elderly woman pressed the button to turn on the speaker of the phone. Maybe someone was placing an order for pet merchandise, or someone was asking to have the day-camp watch over his or her animal...or maybe someone loved the pet clothes the shop sold so much that they wanted to meet its designer. That last thought struck a nerve once more.

"Hello? Littlest Pet Shop, how may I help you?" She asked, trying to sound normal.

The pets hardly paid any mind to the caller, idly standing around and just listening to past the time.

"Hello? Mrs. T?"

That voice immediately brought the pets to attention, even Mrs. Twombly's glasses nearly fell down the brim of her nose as she gazed at the phone in shock.

"B-blythe?" She gasped.

"That's me!" The brunette responded happily on the other end.

Zoe shrieked in joy. "It's Blythe!"

"Blythe's called us!" Pepper cried.

"Oh, this sad day had now become happy for us!" Sunil exclaimed, near tears.

Russell said nothing, too speechless as he gazed at the phone as if he was looking into the blue eyes of the brunette they loved so much. Just hearing her voice immediately tore down all the walls of despair and bringing back that longing hope he thought they lost that moment yesterday.

The pets all cheered, their animalistic voiced ringing through the pet shop that all of the city could practically hear. To a common human, it sounded like nails scratching on a chalkboard, for their human, it was a joyful noise.

"I see the pets are there as well!" Blythe laughed. "Hey, guys!"

Immediately, Zoe was the first to hop onto the counter, nose nearly pressed agains the phone.

"Blythe! You have no idea how much we've missed you since yesterday!" She cried out. "Oh, this place simply isn't the same without you!"

As she spoke toward the speaker, to Mrs. Twombly it was basic loud barking that would make some cover their ears. Soon the pets joined Zoe on the counter, crying out in their own voices once more as they all smiled at the phone.

"Okay, sweeties, settle down," the woman chuckled. "As you can see Blythe, the little dears miss you just as much as I do."

"Aw," Blythe cooed, "I miss you guys, too."

"We love you, Blythe!" Vinnie cried, slick fingers grasping the phone. "Feeding time just isn't feeding time without you! And that other girls doesn't know how to feed us, especially me!"

His belly erupted on cue, so loud it was if an earthquake had struck the city.

"Oh, my," Mrs. Twombly gasped, "I forgot Madison didn't feed them."

"Are things alright with Madison taking my place?" Blythe sounded concerned on the other end.

"Oh, things are fine!" The elderly woman assured her, faking a smile. "The least I could say while she's busy texting..." She murmured under her breath.

Russell just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Will you excuse me for a sec, Blythe?" She said. "I'm going to get the pets' food ready. Oh, they seem to be starving!"

"Sure thing, Mrs. T," the brunette replied.

As soon as Mrs. Twombly trudged off, it was now just Blythe and the pets.

"How are things at the camp?" Russell spoke first.

"O.M.G.! Things are awesome here!" Blythe sounded excited. "All the designing tips, the other kids, and I love the food!"

"Bring us some!" Vinnie begged.

They heard Blythe laugh. "Okay, I promise."

"Do you still have my portrait of us?" Minka asked skeptically.

"Oh, Minka, of course," Blythe assured her, "it's hanging right beside my bed, where it's the first thing I see after waking up, and the last thing I see before going to sleep."

"Oh, that makes me _so_ happy!" The pink monkey cried out in joy.

Russell sadly smiled, pressing a paw against the material of the phone. "Blythe, we really miss you," he said softly, "it's just so depressing here without you."

"We've had a good number of sob scenes..." Sunil added hastily.

"I really miss you guys, too," Blythe responded, her voice soft and regretful. "And it's only been like one day. And summer is still long."

"Like, forever," Pepper couldn't help but imitate the Biskit twins.

"I know it feels that way," Blythe said comfortingly, "and there will be those moments for me where I'll cry and think of you."

For a moment, she was silent on the other end, and it almost made the pets worry that they lost connection. However, they were quickly relieved when they heard her once more.

"But no matter what, I still love you guys," she said soothingly, "and we'll be together again soon."

"And we can get rid of Madison..." Vinnie muttered.

"You know, guys," she said, "during the bus trip to FUN, I kind of wrote a song when I was thinking of home, mostly you guys."

Zoe's eyes lit up. "A song?" She exclaimed. "For us?"

"Of course," Blythe responded, "a song about the best place in the world to me."

The pets looked at one another as they awaited Blythe to set something up on the other end. Soon, they heard the strum of a guitar of some sort and it sounded so soothing. Finally, they heard Blythe sing.

_You think about all the things  
That you love to do  
It all comes true_

Hearing her voice emerge so brilliantly, her soft tone and projection, it sent shivers down the spine and made the heart pound with astonishment as the pets listened, so amazed.

_You find a place you never knew  
Where you're happy to  
Just be you_

Zoe felt the tears slide down her cheeks, feeling so proud of Blythe. Admittedly, though not aloud, she sang just as well as she did.

_We can be  
Who we wanna be  
At Littlest Pet Shop  
You and me_

Sunil clasped his paws together, his amber eyes blinking away any tears as he smiled happily.

_We can be  
Who we wanna be  
At Littlest Pet Shop  
You and me_

Russell immediately wiped his nose as Blythe concluded her song, her voice simmering down.

"Well, what do you think?" Blythe asked.

The pets were silent for a few moments. Finally, they erupted in cheers.

"Darling, that was wonderful!" Zoe exclaimed. "You're a real singer, you know that?"

"I could dance to that!" Vinnie cried.

"Simply astounding!" Sunil nodded.

"You're a professional!" Pepper added.

"Very nice!" Penny laughed.

"Encore! Encore!" Minka begged.

Russell finally found his voice. "Blythe that was..." He swallowed hard. "That was just so...so beautiful..."

The hedgehog tried to wipe his tears away, but it was no use. But he resumed smiling, his heart pounding as he gazed at the phone.

"Thanks, you guys," Blythe said sweetly, "and thank you, Russell."

He just stood there, smiling like a goofball as he pictured Blythe sitting on her bed, guitar in her arms, gazing at the portrait Minka gave her as a goodbye gift every now and then as she spoke on the phone.

"Just wait for me," the brunette said softly, though to the hedgehog, it almost sounded directed at him.

Yes, there would be those moments during the summer where they would cry and have to talk about their feelings in regards to Blythe's absence. They would cling to each other and mix their tears, there would be moments of feeling lonely without the one human who could truly understand them there to simply talk about anything.

But they would be together soon. It wouldn't be long.

Just 3 months.

They just needed to keep waiting.  
_


End file.
